Lab Rats: Day at the Science Museum
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The eighth story in the "Day at the…" Lab Rats series. Chase goes to the science museum with his siblings and encounters Rose there. Can he finally patch up his new friendship with her or will his siblings just ruin it again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Science Museum

Synopsis: The eighth story in the "Day at the…" Lab Rats series. Chase goes to the science museum with his siblings and encounters Rose there. Can he finally patch up his new friendship with her or will his siblings just ruin it again?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy/Drama

**Shout-out to daphrose for the story suggestion!**

It had now been two weeks since the waterpark fiasco. And in that two weeks, Chase still hadn't talked to or seen Rose. Granted, he never did get her phone number or the location of her house, but still…he was disappointed about it.

At least, Leo had finally made up with Janelle and they were on speaking terms with one another again…that's some good news…for Leo.

"Why don't you just do what I did with Janelle?" Leo had suggested.

"Great idea!" Chase remarked. "Only problem, I never got any of her info!"

"Well then you need a new plan." Leo commented.

Chase groaned. He didn't have a new plan nor did he have a good one in the very beginning.

But wait…Rose was going to enroll in Mission Creek High next year! So, he can see and talk to her again at school! The only flaw in that plan, however, he can't wait until next year!

Chase then remembered something else. Dustin Green is Rose's older brother and he goes to Mission Creek High now…so all Chase has to do is contact Dustin and have him give Chase Rose's information.

"It's the perfect plan!"

Little did Chase know, he was going to see Rose again in a completely different way...

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase come home from school in the afternoon. Adam and Leo had gone over to the frozen yogurt shop after school, so Bree was the only one in the living room when Chase walked in.

"Hey Chase-whoa!" Bree gasped when she spotted the giant red mark on Chase's cheek and his nose was swollen and looked like it was broken. Also, his left eye was turning black.

"What happened?! Did you get mauled by a gang of bikers when walking home from school?"

"No…" Chase dropped his backpack on the couch and sat down next to his sister. "Dustin Green did this!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why."

_Flashback…_

_It was nearing the end of school and Chase finally had the opportunity to go over and talk to Dustin. Hopefully, he'd be willing to tell him Rose's information and not react dramatically. _

_"__Uh, hey Dustin?" _

_"__What do you want, nerd?"_

_"__I…uh…can you tell me your sister's phone number?"_

_"__And why would I do that?" _

_"__Because it's the nicest thing to do?"_

_"__Doesn't sound like something I'd do."_

_"__Look…I met Rose at the waterpark and I really like her and I wanna be friends, but I haven't seen her since then so I really need her phone number! Please?"_

_Instead of getting a response, Chase got a fistful of Dustin. _

_Chase fell down to the ground and a red mark was on his cheek, his nose felt swollen, and his left eye hurt like crazy._

_Dustin laughed and high-fived some of his football buddies who were nearby. "Later nerd!"_

_They walked away, leaving Chase humiliated and heartbroken._

_End of flashback…_

**-Lab Rats-**

"Wow, you really like this girl, don't you?" Bree asked.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, but there's no chance I'm going to be friends with her now."

Chase got up from the couch and walked away sadly. Bree watched him go. She hated seeing her brother so heartbroken mostly because this has been the only time she's ever seen him this heartbroken.

"Not the tough mission leader that we all know and are forced to listen to…"

Bree then smiled and picked up her phone. She knew exactly what to do and who to call.

"Hey Caitlin, I have a favor to ask. Do you by chance know a Rose Green?"

**-Lab Rats-**

"Bree, why did you call us up here?" Leo asked annoyed.

"Yeah! I was in the middle of making my Falafeffiel Tower!" Adam groaned.

"We're going to help Chase with his girl problem!" Bree announced.

Adam and Leo started laughing hysterically. Bree frowned.

"I'm serious! He really likes this Rose Green. So I am going to do what I do best!"

"Give insults?"

"Act like a girly girl?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "No…fix problems!" She said enthusiastically.

"And exactly how are you going to fix this?" Leo asked.

"By using what Chase loves the most…science!"

"Huh?" Both boys tilted their heads confused. Bree wanted to face palm herself so bad, but she continued to explain.

"There's a dinosaur fossil exhibit going on at the science museum tomorrow, so I figured we get Chase to go there, which will be super easy since he loves that sort of thing."

"How will going to a science museum fix his girl problem?" Adam asked.

"Let me finish! Caitlin knows Rose Green, so she's going to bring Rose over to the museum while we bring Chase. The two will see each other, make up, and become instant best friends…maybe more!"

"And why do we have to be involved? Can't you just bring Chase yourself?" Leo asked annoyed.

"No, because you guys are his brothers. I'm his sister. I figured Chase would feel better if he knew we cared about his love life instead of made fun of it all the time." Bree stated.

"Fine, we'll go. But only for Chasey. I'm not interested in looking at an exhibit full of dead animals." Adam said.

"It's an exhibit of dinosaur fossils." Bree corrected.

"Whatever it's called!"

Bree rolled her eyes and pushed the button to get into the elevator. Their one-stop way into the lab.

**-Lab Rats-**

The elevator doors opened and Adam, Bree, and Leo walked in to see Chase doing his homework. What a surprise.

"Hey Chase!" Bree greeted cheerfully. Chase looked up from his math book. "Oh, hi Bree."

"So…heard about the dinosaur fossil exhibit at the science museum?"

"Of course."

"You wanna tag along with us?"

Chase looked up surprised. "You three are going?"

Bree nodded.

"Okay, what did you three do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you three did something. Why else would you be talking about the science museum? More so, wanting to go?"

"Because we love you buddy! And we don't want you to grow up old and living alone!" Adam exclaimed dramatically.

Chase raised his eyebrow confused. Bree sighed.

"The real reason we're going and want you to come with is because Rose is going to be at the science museum. I called Caitlin and she knows Rose and will bring her to the museum so you two can see each other again and make up and so forth." Bree explained.

"Wow…you did that for me?"

"Yes, Chase!" Bree blurted out. "I mean we don't want you growing up old and alone. You gotta get a girlfriend!"

"Yeah dude, you're just sad without one." Leo commented.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment from Leo." Chase looked at his siblings. "But I'm really happy you all did this for me."

"Actually, it was all Bree. She's just forcing us to be involved in it." Adam stated.

"Oh…okay, but either way thanks." Chase said.

"So…are you ready to go see your girlfriend?" Bree asked.

"She's not my girlfriend yet."

"Whatever." Bree rolled her eyes. "Off we go!" She grabbed her brothers and super speeded off toward the science museum.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Okay, so why did you bring me here again?" Rose asked.

"I thought you liked science." Caitlin remarked.

"I do." Rose replied. "It's just you don't so I didn't expect you to wanna come over here."

"Oh, look there's Bree! I'm outta here!" Caitlin exclaimed, running out the door.

"What? Who's Bree? Caitlin?!"

"I'm Bree." She answered walking up to Rose.

"Oh, hi. I'm Rose."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you were the girl that my brother met at the waterpark."

"Oh…yeah. Him." Rose crossed her arms and frowned.

"Look Rose, Chase really likes you. And he went through a lot to try to find you."

"He did?"

"Yes, Chase asked Dustin for your number, but he instead broke Chase's nose and gave him a black eye."

Rose clenched her fists. "Dustin did that?!"

Bree nodded.

"Look, he's very sorry about what happened at the waterpark and he really can't explain to you that, but if you give him a chance-"

"I will." Rose interrupted.

"What?"

"I will." Rose repeated. She smiled. "I like your brother and I will definitely give him my number."

Bree grinned and hugged Rose. "That's awesome!"

"I also have to teach Dustin a lesson. He just can't do that!"

"Right." Bree said. She grabbed Rose's hand. "Now let's go see Chase!" She pulled Rose to the dinosaur fossil exhibit in the museum where Adam, Leo, and Chase were.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam, Leo, and Chase were examining one of the dinosaur fossils encased in the exhibit.

Surprisingly enough, Adam and Leo ended up getting into the exhibit.

"So…this is a T-Rex." Adam said, pointing to a giant skeleton of a T-Rex dinosaur.

Leo nodded. "Yup! They are said to be the most ferocious of all the dinosaurs. Especially since they had very sharp teeth."

"Ooh! Did they have hamburgers back then?"

"Adam…what?" Leo asked confused.

"Hamburgers…with buns and tomato and lettuce and mustard and ketch-"

"I know what hamburgers are, Adam!" Leo interrupted. "But what does that have to do with dinosaurs?"

"Nothing…I'm just really craving a hamburger right now."

Leo rolled his eyes. He'll never understand Adam…ever.

"Hey guys."

"Chase! Where were you?!" Leo asked.

"The bathroom." He answered. "Should I invite you next time?"

Suddenly, Bree came walking up with Rose right behind her.

Bree smiled. "Chase…I have a surprise for you!"

Rose popped out from behind Bree.

"Hi Chase!"

Chase's eyes nearly bulged out. "Rose? You actually came?"

"Well…I didn't know where I was going to." The red-headed explained. "But Bree told me everything. I'm sorry for what Dustin did to you. He can be such a jerk sometimes!"

Chase smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad I got to see you again."

"Me too. And here you go!" Rose handed Chase a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"My phone number silly! That is what you wanted right?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks."

"Mmhmm. And now you can call or text me anytime, if you want." Rose winked.

"Great…I think I will do that." Chase responded. Suddenly, the sound of a phone rang throughout the museum.

"Sorry…that was me." Rose replied, answering her phone. "Hello?" "Yes." "Okay, I'll be there soon." Rose hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Chase asked.

"My brother, Dustin." Rose said sadly. "He wants me home."

"Oh."

"Sorry Chase, but I've gotta go. But we can always hang out here or somewhere else another time."

"Sure. I'm game." Chase answered.

"Great." Rose smiled. "Bye Chase. See ya soon." She then kissed Chase on the cheek and walked out of the museum.

Chase stood there shocked. He did not expect that.

"Ooh!" Bree squealed in the background. "I sense some romance!"

"Chasey's got a girlfriend! Chasey's got a girlfriend!" Adam sang.

"Do not!" Chase protested.

"Right…we'll catch up with ya during the honeymoon then." Leo joked.

"Adam! Don't touch that!" Bree yelled, seeing Adam about to touch the T-Rex skeleton.

"What? I'm not going to do anything." Adam then touched the skeleton and it fell apart, crashing to the ground. Bone pieces scattered everywhere. A woman who was one of the museum caretakers walked up to the kids. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at the mess that was before her.

"We…uh…are late for an appointment." Bree then mouthed "Run!" to her brothers and they all bolted out the door.

"Chasey's got a girlfriend!" Adam sang again.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

So if you're thinking of ever going to a science museum, be warned that it might involve getting new girlfriends, breaking an extremely expensive dinosaur skeleton, and running out the door like a crazy person.

May we wish you a jolly, good time.

_The End._

**So you may or may not consider this a continuation of Lab Rats: Day at the Waterpark. Although, I do not consider it to be and is totally separate. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the eighth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series. May you keep an eye out for the next one coming soon! –PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
